Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Anime-Geek-Girl-32
Summary: Pacifica & her cousin Gideon try to steal Journal 2 of the despicable Gleeful twins, but their plans don't work out so well. Cross-Posted on: dA, Tumblr & AO3


Character Ages:

Mabel & Dipper Gleeful:17

Pacifica Pines:17

Gideon Pines:15

"Shhh Paz," holding up his finger to his mouth, while his cousin stops the vase she just bumped from falling "We don't want them to hear us".

"Sorry, Gid. I didn't see it, since you know it's dark in here," she whisper yells at him, stamping her foot. That's when the lights came on & Gideon & Pacifica turn to see both the Gleeful twins standing in the door way.

"My my brother dear what do we have here?" Mabel stands there with her arms cross looking at her twin as he moves away from the light switch, then back to the two teenagers in front of her staring at the journal in the possession of Gideon.

"It appears we have two little thieves, dear sister." smirking menacingly at the two seemingly frozen teens in front of him.

"And what do we do to thieves?" Mabel all but laughs this question out, knowing very well what the answer was.

"We punish them!" Mason chuckles as he summons his telekinetic fire to his hand.

At the sign of the bright blue fire, Gideon yells "Run!" and both he & Pasifica dart down the hall way. In the midst of trying to get away from Mason & Mabel who hadn't even bothered to give chase, they crash into Will Cipher, knocking him to the ground while at the same time dropping the journal.

Will goes to pick up the journal when Mabel forcefully jams her stiletto heel into Wills hand. Will hisses in pain. Mabel looking down at the demon in human form, saying "Uh-uh Will, you know you're not allowed to touch the journal" in mockingly sweet voice.

Her brother coming up behind her just as the demon starts to babel some form of apology "I...I...I'm s...ssorry Mistress, I… ju..st picking it up" tears starting to form in his eyes.

Mabel pulls out her little dagger from her pocket "Now, Now Will I don't care what you were doing," waving the little dagger in front of his face "You still broke the rules & you have to be punished for that"

Will struggles to get his hand from under her heel "Please Mistress," Looking at her brother behind her "Master, I didn't mean to break the rules"

"But you did Will," Mason finally saying something. Turing on his heel & leaving, waving his arm behind him "Do what you want sister, just make sure it'll heal by our next show"

"Always do brother" with that Mabel slashed a deep wound on Will's right cheek.

Will's free hand springing straight to his bleeding cheek, some of the blood dripped onto his leg. Looking up at his Mistress holding back tears "I'm sorry"

"I know you are, Will" finally taking her heel of his hand & picking up the journal. "Nevertheless you, still needed to be punished, now clean yourself up" not bothering to walk to her room Mabel just teleported there. Leaving Will in the hallway with tears finally falling.

Having run ¾ of the way across town Pacifica & Gideon finally stop to catch their breath. Huffing Pacifica notices that Gideon doesn't have the journal "Gid, Where's the journal?"

Gideon hunch over trying to catch his breath looks up at his cousin in confusion "Huh?"

"Journal number 2, where is it?" Pacifica replies in annoyance with her hand on her hips.

"What do you mean? it's right her…." he trails off when he realises the journal is no longer in his hands. "Oh no, I must of dropped it when we crashed into Will" palming his forehead in frustration.

"Dammit!" Pacifica stamps her foot. Then with a sudden realisation "Oh no, what about poor Will? We probably got him in so much trouble," she starts to shake her head in worry.

Gideon grabs the sides of her face & looks her dead in the eye "Paz, yes we probably got him in trouble but they don't know that he's helping us," Pasifica starts to calm down a bit "So, think of it this way. It could be worse for him" he removes his hands from her face.

"You're right," nodding in agreement "He could be in a lot worse trouble."

"Good, now that you have calmed down. Let's continue heading back to the Shack." grabbing her by the hand & leading her in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

The next day in Ford's Study "Cipher!" Ford calls for the demon to come to his side. Will appears in the door way to the study. He slowly shuffles his way over to where his Master is sitting.

"Y..e Yes, Master?" the demon trembles out not knowing if he was going to be punished for any reason or not.

"Make me my tea" not so much as a glance at the trembling demon beside him.

"Right away master" Will mumbles out & runs off to make the tea. About 5 minutes later Will returns with a tray with a single cup of tea on it. "Here you are Master" he frighteningly hands it to Ford & bows.

"You are dismissed, Cipher" waving off the demon. Will makes it to the door just as Ford takes his first sip. Within seconds Ford was in front of him, Will starts to cower. "You call this tea!," holding up the cup. Ford using his magic forces Will to the ground "This is dish water!" and with that pours the boiling hot tea all over the cowering demon's head.

Will hisses in pain & starts crying "I'm sorry, Master" looking up at his Master for forgiveness.

"Get out of my sight, Cipher" Ford returns to his seat & continues to read.

Will no longer feeling the hold of the magic, wipes away the tears clouding his vision & picks himself up. Teleports to his room & starts to focus all his powers to healing the burn on his head.

Meanwhile Gideon & Pacifica sit against the back wall of the Mystery Shack "Gid you've been reading that for hours," Pacifica whines as she stick stickers to her little cousin face, "If there was anything in there to help us get the other journal. You would have found it by now"

"I'm not trying to find a way to get Journal 2," snaps Journal 3 shut in frustration "I was trying to see if there was anyway written in this journal, to help free Will" sighing.

"We'll figure something out, Gid" pulling Gideon into a hug.

"Ugh, Pacifica!," Pushing her away "You'll get glitter all over me" looking down at his vest, he could see all the glitter she had left on him.

"Hahaha I win!" she announces in triumph.

"What did you win?" he asked in confusion "There wasn't a contest on anything"

"I win cause I succeed in distracting you from your worry" she the bops him on the nose "boop"

Shaking his head at her silliness "I'm younger than you & I still question that fact on a regular basis"


End file.
